Gohan's BOOOORED...
by butterflygirl
Summary: Everyone's out, and Gohan's bored. He'll do anything for something to do... *Chapter 2 now up.* R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Gohan sighed as he sat outside his home, staring at the trees and grass. There was nothing to do. The day was insufferably boring. Chichi had gone out shopping, and Goten was at the Brief's house last time he checked. Videl was out with her father. Everybody but him had something to do.

A distant scream caught his attention, and he turned his face upwards as he realised it was coming closer- and from above, as well!

The girl plummeted towards the ground, seeing the small house and the smaller figure rush up to meet her from below. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuc-"

A pair of hands caught her just before she smacked into the ground, and she looked up into a pair of startled black eyes. "Hi!" she managed, before being set onto the ground and stared at. "I'm Erin. Thanks for catching me. Bye!"

Erin was stopped by a firm hand on her arm, and followed it up to stare at his face. "Yes?"

"You're just leaving?" Gohan asked incredulously. "You fall out of the sky from Kami knows where, are luckily caught before you splat, and get up and walk away?"

"Yep. I'm a busy girl, I have loads more people to try and crush by falling out of the sky today," Erin replied, then giggled when she saw the look of disbelief on Gohan's face. "No, not really. I have to go find my parents and fix my- vehicle- and then I'm outta here. I'm sure you don't need somebody hanging around and keeping you occupied."

"Yes, I do!" Gohan cried aloud. Finally, something to break the boredom, and she was just going to leave. "I'm bored out of my skull! I have nothing to do! Then a girl falls out of the sky in an attempt, apparently, to crush me, and then decides to up and leave! At least let me help!"

Erin tapped a finger on her lip thoughtfully, then grinned. "Okay. But only if you can do- this!" Immediately, she began to float, forehead crinkling in concentration. "Are you psychic? Then I'm sorry, but-"

Gohan smirked as he floated up to meet her. Then frowned. "If you can float, then why didn't you stop yourself from falling?"

"Because I'm a psychic, not a bloody stone! Even I get frightened sometimes! And if you'd just fallen out of a spaceship at fifty-thousand feet, I think you'd be a little off-balance-"

"You fell out of a _spaceship_?" Gohan asked, eyes opening until the white showed all the way around. "You're an _alien?_"

"Damn, me and my big mouth," Erin muttered. "Ruddy human, making me open my big trap and spill the beans."

"Can I help you find your spaceship? Please? I'm _bored_," Gohan pleaded, taking her hand in both of his. "I'm a half-alien. Let me help you fix your spaceship! I have nothing better to do!"

Erin blinked. "Alright," she muttered, raising one eyebrow. "I guess you can, since I said you could if you could float. Come on, then." They sped away across the trees, looking for a crash site.

^^^

When Chichi got home, her eldest son was sitting around the outside picnic table with three strangers. Gohan glanced up as she approached, and grinned.

"Hey, 'kasaan! This is Erin and her parents! They're aliens, and they crashed on Earth. Isn't that great?"

Chichi didn't bat an eyelid, but went inside to cook tea. Nothing surprised her any more. But she had to say, she didn't think even Gohan could be _that_ bored.


	2. Frightening profession

"So, Mr and Mrs…"

"Xpltypogrtlz."

"Um… yes. So, what are you doing on Earth?" Chichi asked politely, ignoring the difficult name she'd been handed. At least she could pronounce the girl's first name…

"We're salespeople," the woman answered. "You may call me Ruth, if it's easier."

"What do you sell?" Gohan asked, leaning forward curiously. Perhaps he could help?

"It's a way of insulating your house that keeps noise and heat on their respective sides of the viewing holes for dwellings by using two sheets of the clear material," Erin explained looking bored. "There are too many salespeople on our planet, so we're looking for an intergalactic market."

Gohan frowned in thought. That sounded dreadfully familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"'Kasaan! Gohan! I'm home! Can Trunks stay for dinner?" Goten called as he came in to land, closely followed by his best friend. "Who're they?"

"This is Erin, and her parents, Mr and Mrs…"

"Xpltypogrtlz."

"Ruth and Adam, earthlings," Erin said, looking bored and leaning back in her chair.

"Perhaps I can help you. What did you say you were selling?" Gohan asked, feeling boredom beginning to lift. At last, something to do!

Adam repeated what Ruth had said earlier.

"Argh!" Trunks' eyes widened, and he jumped behind Goten, looking scared. When Goten shifted to look at Trunks in bewilderment, the lavender-haired demi-saiyajin yelped and moved to hide behind his friend again, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"What is it, Trunks?" Chichi asked, alarmed.

"They're… they're dou… double-glazing salespeople!"


End file.
